dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus
Jolnir, also known as Santa Claus (サンタ・クロース, Santa Kurōsu), is a Frost Giant/Elf hybrid with immense magical power who hails from the realm Alfheim and one of the most famous and beloved icons of childhood folklore, whose name and visage has become symbolic with the holiday known as Christmas. Rather than use his power to rule, Jolnir used it instead to bring joy to children of the Nine Realms, giving them gifts, particularly to Midgard (Earth). Jolnir's antics became a blessed time to the people of the Realms, and they celebrated his merry making ways as a holiday, which came to be known by humans as Christmas. As well, Jolnir gained a new name "Santa Claus" from the children of Earth. Happy, jolly, and generous to a fault, Santa is fueled by the power and faith of the children believing in him. On December 24th of each year, he would ride off in a sleigh famously powered by nine reindeer (Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph) to distribute gifts to children around the world. To this end he maintained a census of which children were naughty and which children were nice, doling out his gifts accordingly. ".''" :—Santa Claus. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Steven Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Jolnir As Santa Claus *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Mrs. Claus (wife) *unnamed father *unnamed mother Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Traits Powers * Charisma: With the exception of notable individuals such as Lobo and the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus has the ability to engender trust and inspire hope in others. * Ice Magic: His Frost Giant side allows for him to have absolute control over the forces of cold, snow, winter or ice. Through practice he has absolute control over such a power. * Magic: Santa is stated to have magical powers, though the exact nature of this is unknown. ** Healing: His Frost Giant/Elf physiology allows for him to heal any being of their illness, injury, infection, intoxication & disorder. This act of "rejuvenation" is often dubbed as a "Christmas Miracle". ** Space-Time Manipulation: Through his immense magical powers, he was able to slow down time to such a degree that time was almost halted. This is how he was able to deliver children of all the nine realms their presents in one night. He was even able to use such a power to teleport himself from one realm to another. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: His Frost Giant/Elf physiology has strength that is higher than the likes of Ymir or Thor. * Superhuman Durability: His Frost Giant/Elf physiology has the durability that might equal to of slightly surpass Thor's durability. * Immortality: His Frost Giant/Elf physiology has the power to not die nor be affected through disease, cellular decay, intoxication or age. * Pure Heart: Though not indirectly a power, but despite Jolnir's immense powers which could allow him to achieve "Godhood" in a sense, he dedicated his existence to bringing joy to other beings of the nine realms. This extreme amount of humility is what makes him the most loved being in all of the nine realms. He didn't not even show or feel the slightest amount of anger even after Loki stole his power. ** Happiness Inducement: Though not indirectly a power, but bringing Happiness to all of the beings of the nine realms is Jolnir's main purpose in life & sometimes requires the use of some form of magic to work. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Toy Bag: Santa's toy bag is said to be able to carry enough toys for all the good little girls and boys. Gadgets Weapons * Coal Lumps: The precise nature of these lumps of coal is uncertain, but it generally has a emotional effect (damaging confidence, pride and motivation) on those that receive it. * Shivs: During Lobo's misadventure with "Crusher" Kringle, he wielded two sharpened shivs against the Czarnian bounty hunter. Transportation * Santa's Sleigh: a decorated sleigh drawn by eight to nine reindeer. The sleigh and reindeer are able to defy gravity and traverse continents, allowing Santa Claus to distribute the toys to the young children. Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Santa Claus Wikipedia * Santa Claus DC Database * Santa Claus Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * Santa first appeared in Superman's Christmas Adventure #1 (1940). * John Constantine later located the skeleton of St Agios Nikolaus and arranged to have the remains shipped back to England for use in an occult ritual. * Although he seldom interacts with members of the super-hero community, there are those such as Superman and Kid Flash who can attest to Santa Claus’ existence. * Despite constantly advancing Apokoliptian defenses and weaponry, Santa Claus manages to personally give Darkseid a lump of coal every year. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Charisma Category:Magicians Category:Magic Category:Ice Powers Category:Alfheim Individuals Category:DC and Marvel Universe Crossover Characters